


Morning

by roslintheredfox



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I haven't written for Cullen before so hopefully it's good, Romance, slight nsfw, this was part of an AT with someone on DA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslintheredfox/pseuds/roslintheredfox
Summary: Cullen hated mornings.At least, he used to.





	Morning

Mornings were something that Cullen loathed ever since becoming a Templar. Every morning he woke up early to make his rounds around the Circle Tower, keeping the mages in order.  
  
He always woke before everyone else, spending time alone with his dark thoughts as he watched the sun rise atop the battlements with a lukewarm cup of brew, shirtless with bags under his golden orbs and a mused, wild mane, one befitting a lion.  
  
Things, however, changed once he became intimate with the Inquisitor, Corinne Trevelyan.   
  
Just like the rogue she was, she came in and stole his heart, holding it captive in her hands. He hadn't expected to fall in love so easily, much less during a war against an ancient darkspawn.   
  
But he did.   
It was impossible not to, she was absolutely perfection in his eyes. Never before had he pinned for someone as hard as he did for her. He felt like a lovesick teenager and he loved it.  
  
Faint freckles littered the flushed apples of her cheeks and crossed the bridge of her nose, painting her pale complexion with a hint of color as plump and curved lips curled into a smile while hazel orbs flickered with a hint of mirth behind them. Shoulder length brown tendrils tickled against her skin, falling over her right shoulder to leave the skin of her neck exposed to him.   
  
How badly he wanted to press his lips against the curve of her nape, wanting to leave faint marks that she could wear and parade around without the others being none the wiser. But she teased him with her coy words, telling him they had to wait. He was impatient, but he would gladly wait until the appropriate time.  
  
 _Maker's Breath, he was in love_.  
  
Once the battle with Corypheus ended, he was able to sleep better, sleep longer. That night he fell into the Inquisitors bed once again, curled in a passionate embrace. Cullen was able to sleep soundly that night, holding the beautiful young woman in his arms, thanking the Maker above.   
  
The time morning came, the sun had already started to rise over the battlements, casting a warm glow over Skyhold. Gentle rays of the sun peeked through the open windows, cascading on Cullen's face causing his eyes to flutter open with a small wince. Upon opening his eyes, he was greeted with a breathtaking sight.   
  
Soft pink lips parted to release a breath as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took as mused chocolate brown locks laid splayed on the pillow underneath her head, a few strands sticking to the warm, freckled skin of her cheeks. The thin cotton fabrics hugged her body tightly, revealing every dip and curve of her body.   
  
Cullen swallowed, cheeks turning hotter by the second.   
  
"You know staring isn't polite," The alluringly sarcastic voice purred out as hazel eyes fluttered open behind the thick array of lashes that hid them. "But since you're so handsome, I'll let it slide."   
  
"Maker," Letting out a small breath, Cullen's scarred lip rose in a loving smile. "You love to embarrass me, don't you?"  
  
"Mm, it's pretty fun~" Sitting up on her forearms, the dark locks fell over her shoulders and tickled her skin before she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "... good morning."  
  
Allowing his kiss to linger, Cullen's hand reached up to cradle her cheek as calloused fingertips danced across her skin, moving aside her hair as his lips melded against her own, happily surrendering himself to her warmth and her touch. The scent of her skin rose off her and fluttered into his nose causing a small groan to leave his lips before he parted from the kiss.  
  
Smiling down at her, he muttered,  
"A good morning indeed."


End file.
